Seven Minutes in Hell
by Big Diesel
Summary: Mabel convinces Dipper to come to a party. A stiff like Dipper gets loosen up at the party. Maybe a little too loosen up. After consumption of alcohol, he is dared to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. But what would happen if somebody else familiar wants to play too?


_It wasn't supposed to be like that_ was the thought that resided in the mind of Dipper as he made his return to his home. He had unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was nearly eight in the evening. Upon walking to the living room, he was met with his parents. His mother was sitting on the couch looking at recipes on her tablet. His father was reading a newspaper from _The Huffington Post_. When seeing their son, their eyes met each other.

"Home so soon," questioned his father as he unfolded the newspaper. "I didn't expect you home for at least another hour or two."

Dipper rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah," he said. "The party was kind of dull, so I decided to step out."

His mother observed further at his face.

"Is everything alright, dear," questioned his mother as she placed her tablet aside. "It seems like you have been running a marathon."

His cheeks became flushed by her question. "What makes you say that," he asked while keeping a calm demeanor.

"Well, you are sweaty. Your body is beet red. Also, I am noticing your breathing pattern," said his mother. "I know I am not a doctor, but it does not takes a physician to know that you have been running."

Dipper felt a chill down his spine. His biggest fear was the continuation of the explanation. He knew if he stay with them longer, then his parents would pick up the tell-tale signs of something was wrong.

"You know, California weather. The dry heat is crazy, but nothing is wrong," explained Dipper using a convincing tone.

His father scanned around the room. "Where is Mabel? Wasn't she with you when you guys left?"

Dipper began stammering. "Mabel? Yeah, Mabel. She decided to stay behind. She was still talking with some of her friends. I think she was talking with a boy."

"Golly," cried his mother. "I pray to God that is not the case, especially with the latter. You guys are too young to date. Let's just hope that it is the former, young man."

"Yeah," said Dipper. "Here is hoping."

He rubbed his hands. He hoped that this was the end of their conversation. "Listen, I am going upstairs to lie down. Holler if you need anything."

"Sure, son," replied his father.

Dipper was making his way upstairs before being stopped by his mother.

"Are you sure you are okay," questioned his mother again.

"I am fine, mom," said Dipper. "Just tired and going to lie down."

"Okay," responded his mother. "When you get hungry, I made some lasagna. Heat it up first."

"Thanks," said Dipper. He ascended to his room where he had closed the door. He went on top of his bed and began sobbing.

 _It wasn't supposed to be like that._

Those words continued to reside his mind. It served as a key to a door he wished he never discovered. A portal to a world he did not want to enter. A path that he did not want to take. Those words served as a catalyst that set the flames that occurred earlier at the party.

And Mabel also had something to do with it as well.

Earlier that day, Dipper was at school when he received an invitation to go to a birthday party for one of his classmates. Known for his reputation as a loner, going to a party was a change. At first, he did not want to go, but he discovered that his twin sister, Mabel, was also invited as well.

'I am not sure I want to go,' explained Dipper.

'Why not, bro-bro,' asked Mabel. 'This is our first high school party. A rite of passage into adulthood.'

'Yeah, right,' replied Dipper. 'A rite of passage of drinking, smoking, and sex. None of which I want to indulge.'

'Don't be such a nerd,' said Mabel.

'Mabel,' said Dipper with a look of frustration.

'Sorry, bro. I did not mean it like that,' said Mabel. 'It is just that it would be awesome to go and discover ourselves.'

'Puberty and life is doing that by itself,' retorted Dipper.

'What is life without taking risk,' questioned Mabel.

Dipper was puzzled. It wasn't until the soft hand of his sister wrapped around his hand.

'Look, consider this to be a social experiment,' said Mabel.

'I'm listening.'

'Take this as an experimentation to infiltrate the lives of teenagers.'

'I'm listening.'

'Know what it is like to be in a unfamiliar habitat.'

'Keep on.'

'You are an observer, new to this kind of environment. And what do most people do when they are out of their environment.'

'Either they give up or…'

'Adapt,' shouted Mabel behind his ear.

Dipper couldn't help but to smile at Mabel's perspective of this party. He had always admired on how his lovable sister could look at things differently. She was always his better half, he had thought.

'Mabes, I am going to take you up on your offer,' said Dipper.

'Great,' shouted Mabel. 'This is gonna be so much fun!'

 _This is gonna be so much fun!_

 _This is gonna be so much fun!_

 _This is gonna be so much fun!_

He shouted into his pillow. Tears were soaking his pillow. The thoughts of his sister loomed into mind. Once again, why did he go to that party.

 _It wasn't supposed to be like that!_

Later that evening, he and Mabel arrived to his classmate's house. His classmate lived in a gated community a few blocks from where the Mystery Twins lived. Although it was blocks away, but the community was a different realm. A neighborhood dedicated to its country clubs, golf courses, and domiciles to the echelon of the elite. They were amazed by the environment that they felt that their home was more of a hut compared to their classmates.

When entering his home, he was met with many other classmates. Loud music filled the room. And of course, the heavy consumption of alcohol and drinking were present.

Dipper was hesitant, opting for the door. It wasn't until he felt the warm hand of his sister.

'Relax. I am here,' said Mabel. 'Let's have some fun.'

Although unconfident, he had complied with her. 'Okay.'

Dipper was met by a few of his classmates in his Geometry class. Mabel saw a few of her peers from her Sewing Club. Both pairs went off their separate ways as they were discovering more of what a high school party was about.

Dipper eventually got comfortable after one of his peers gave him a carbonated beverage. It had a strong strawberry taste and he enjoyed it. After consuming a few more drinks, he was becoming laid back. Eventually, he began grooving to the music. He also danced with one of his female classmates. After a while, he was apart of the masses that were entranced by the consumption of alcohol. He was being the typical, naive teenager.

'Oh, my God,' said Dipper. 'This strawberry drink is so crazy good.'

'Tell me about it,' said one of his classmates. 'Hey, I got something to tell you.'

'What is it,' asked Dipper while hiccuping a few times.

'There are a couple of guys and a couple of girls who are playing a game,' said the classmate. 'I was wondering if you are game for it.'

'Sure, why not,' said Dipper. 'I am down to chill with you boys. I mean, we are bros.'

Dipper was snickering loudly before following his classmate upstairs. When he was arrived, he was met with other classmates.

'Alright, Dipper,' said one of the female classmates. 'Here is the score. Have you ever played seven minutes in heaven?'

Dipper blushed. He was fully aware of the game. On the same day, he and his sister were browsing on the internet for typical teenager party games. They wanted to be prepared just in case they were questioned.

'I know about it,' he said. 'Have I played it? Only the girl I kiss could only know.' He was playing it smooth. He did not want to tell anyone that he has not played that game. He has not even kissed a girl. The only contact of lips from a woman were his grandmother, his aunt, and his mother.

'GQ Smooth,' replied one of his classmates. 'In that case, you are first, my friend.'

'I hope she is ready for the Big Dip because I am taking her straight to the moon,' he howled.

The teenagers cheered him on with his comment.

According to the female classmate, the girl was already waiting inside of the closet. Dipper, honestly, was nervous. However, the consumption of alcohol destroyed any of his inhibitions.

'Come on in and take your prize,' said one of his classmates.

Dipper stretched his arms and gave his classmates a sly look. They cheered him on while chanting "Big Dip" before he walked into the closet.

'Don't forget. Neither of you guys can talk. Seven minutes to handle your business. When one of us say time's up, then turn on the lights to see. Okay?'

He shook his head. He took a breath before stepping inside. As he made it inside, darkness consumed the closet. He turned around facing the closet door. Then, he felt a presence wrapping her arms around his shoulder. She pressed her head behind his desk.

He wanted to turn, but she began kissing his neck. It started with light pecks. He began panting. He can her pants as well. He managed to turn around before embracing each other. He tried to take the lead, but she had a better advantage. She enveloped her lips around his, tasting any contents of his with her tongue. Dipper never expected to have his first kiss in the way. He had imagined his first kiss to be somewhere special, like at a riverfront or in front of fountain. He didn't want to admit, but he enjoyed those romantic kind of fantasies.

His lips quavered when she began kissing his neck. She cling around him tightly, locking her legs with his. He tried to manage his composure, but this stranger had the upper hand.

It was light pecks before he felt an indenture into his neck. She wrapped her lips around his neck like a leech. This new sensation was something unbelievable. Suddenly, he began to feel arousal.

Although her bites were painful, but at the same time they were pleasurable. Whomever this stranger was, she must of have plenty of experience.

But she didn't stop there. She began kissing her neck and aim toward his chest. She used one of her hands to pull up his shirt. She began pinching one of his nipples, emitting a moan from the surprised Dipper.

He heard a light giggle. He quickly froze. She continued to pinch his nipple and kissing his collarbone. The sense of pleasure faded away. His heart began beating faster. He was feeling nauseated because he knew who was the source of the giggle.

Before he responded, the voice from the other side said, "Time's up!'

Lights were turn on. His eyes darted at his assertive stranger. The brunette stared at Dipper with dazed eyes before discovering what was going on.

'Dip-Dip?'

Dipper was awestruck when discovering the mysterious girl in the closet was no other than his sister, Mabel.

'Oh, my God,' said Dipper.

'No, Dip,' said Mabel.

'It wasn't supposed to be like that,' screamed Dipper.

The door was opened and many eyes stared at the Mystery Twins in their compromising position. Dipper did not take any time to run out of the house. He continued running and running until he was far away from the neighborhood. He just kept running until he had to stop. He was completely out of breath.

As he was lying in bed, many thoughts ran through his mind.

 _My life is over! My life is screwed._

 _I have made out with my sister. My first kiss was with my sister._

 _I can't go back to school._

 _Why did I get drunk?_

 _Why did I allow those bastards to convince me to do this?_

What made it worst was that he had left Mabel completely alone. Even if it was bad, he should not have left his sister in the hands of those teenagers.

"I am sorry," he said in between sobs. "I am sorry, Mabel."

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. It was also met by three small knocks. He had already knew what it was. Those were the signals the Mystery Twins made. He returned with three small knocks. The door opened and inside came Mabel.

Mabel was calm. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

Dipper was confused. He sat up on the bed. As she was approaching him, he closed his eyes, fearing for the worst.

He was flinching until he was met with a kiss. His eyes widened when Mabel wrapped her lips around her brother. She grabbed his face while wiping his tears. He had even also see tears coming from her face. She broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva which was bridging the pair.

"Mabel," stammered Dipper. However, she gave him another kiss. He tried to talk, but each time was met with another kiss. After awhile, he couldn't find any other words to say. He sat there in wonder.

"It was something that I wanted to do for a very long time," said Mabel.

"Mabes, what is going," questioned Dipper.

"For a long time, I have always liked you, bro-bro," said Mabel. "But, I have never had the guts to tell you directly."

Dipper remained flushed.

"I knew you were very dense of my feelings," said Mabel. "So, that is why I have enlisted some help."

"Some help? You don't mean," asked Dipper.

She giggled. "The party. Those classmates. They knew."

"You are telling me that this was a setup," asked Dipper.

"Guilty, bro-bro," admitted Mabel. "Forgive me for being forward. But, if I knew if you didn't go, I was afraid that I have never gotten the chance to admit my feelings for you."

Mabel sat next to Dipper. Her eyes looked away from him. She appeared disappointment.

"I must admit that I am shocked," said Dipper. "I have really felt bad."

She kept her head down. "I know."

"But I am also surprised how many of my classmates supported you and plan with this," said Dipper. "I am impressed."

She looked back at him. "You are not mad."

"Of course not, Mabes," he said. "I can never be mad at you." He wiped her tears with his finger. "However, I am not looking forward to kicking the ass of my peers for setting this shit up." He chuckled a little bit.

"So," she said.

"So," he retorted.

"My feelings," said Mabel.

"I will be honest, I don't know," said Dipper. "I was quite surprised by the way you took advantage of me. Your strength on how you kissed me was strong willed. It would make me think that this wasn't your first kiss."

"There isn't a lip in a world I wouldn't kiss unless it is yours," said Mabel.

He blushed. "That is sweet of you, sis."

He rubbed the hair of his sister before hitting her on her shoulder. "Look, it is getting late and I think it is time for bed."

"True, especially for making you feel that way."

"You meant well. And I appreciate that."

She giggled. "Well, see you in the morning, Dip-Dip."

He returned her smile. "Good night, Hambone."

She hit his shoulder before walking away.

"Wait, sis," said Dipper.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"If you want," he said while blushing. "Do you want to spend the night with me?"

She was taken aback. Her face was turning beet red. "You don't mind?"

"I saw that you took out much effort on doing this. At least, I want it to make it worthwhile."

She quickly ran out of his room. He was putting on his pajamas until she returned. His mouth was agape when he saw that she was wearing a pink see-through nightgown. He stood awestruck. She closed the door before locking it.

"Mom and dad have already retired to bed," she said with a seductive tone.

"Okay," he replied while stammering.

"Even if you feel different for me," she said. "At least can I have one request?"

"Anything," replied Dipper.

"I just want share a kiss in bed with the coolest brother in the world," she said. "While holding hands and in bed."

He smiled. "No problem, sis. For you and you alone."

Dipper turned out the lights. He allowed Mabel to come inside of the bed first. He stepped inside and got himself comfortable. He lied on his side and faced his twin sister. As promised, he had locked hands with his sister before sharing a kiss.

"I love you, Dipper," she said.

"I know you do," replied Dipper.

The pair shared another kiss before she went to sleep. Dipper continued stroking her hair while she was sleeping. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

 _Truth of the matter is, Mabel. I love you. Unlike you, at least you had the guts to go out and do what you did. I was much of a coward to return your feelings. You are the best thing to me in this world. No other girl could give me the satisfaction like you. No other girl could understand me like you do. Thank you for letting me come to terms._

He gave her peck on her lips before retiring to the other side. He turned over and went to sleep.

As he looked away, Mabel was smiling.

 _I love you, too._


End file.
